X Something between you and me
by Feralious
Summary: A collection of cute, funny, fluffy, random KiruKura one shots. Story 1: Maturity.


_OK, some of you knew this was coming, and here it finally is! This is gonna be a collection of Killua x Kurapika stories. It's something completely different from my 'serious' fanfic "Chain of Destiny", but I hope you like it anyway. Every chapter will be a new story. They aren't related to each other, but I may put some hints regarding other chapters in them. I won't update regularly, I'll just update when I've got something new done.  
_

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hunter x Hunter or anything related to it._

_(Sidenote:All characters are a few years older than in the series._)

* * *

**Maturity**

"Kurakura-chan, look, ice cream!"

Kurapika sighed. The man clinging to his arm was already dragging him to the store across the street. It didn't take long until they came outside again, Killua carrying the biggest ice cream Kurapika had ever seen – and that _did _say something.

"Killua…"

"Hm?" he mumbled, busy licking his ice cream.

Kurapika poked his forehead. "You're such a kid."

"I'm not!" he replied. "What makes you think that?"

"Well, to start with your childish behaviour…"

"I'm not childish!"

"You are."

"I'm not!"

"Prove it."

"…"

Kurapika watched in horror as Killua's eyes gained an evil glance. He inwardly cursed… He shouldn't have said that.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing, I… said nothing," Kurapika hastily answered, shaking his head. He felt heat creeping up his face.

"Kura-chan, you're blushing… you sure you didn't say anything?"

"Killua!"

"Hm?"

"Quit it."

"Maybe." He grinned. "You want some too?" He held his ice cream in front of Kurapika's face.

He was speechless by his sudden change in attitude, but eventually let his guard down – even though he knew this wasn't much of a good idea. "Well, yeah, thank you," Kurapika nodded.

"You're not getting any!"Killua quickly pulled it away and started licking it again. "Hmm, chocolate…"

"See, I told you you're childish." Kurapika rolled his eyes.

"I though you said something else?" Killua nonchalantly answered, looking at him with an unusual, innocent face. Kurapika fell right into his trap.

"Like what?"

"Something like… to proof my maturity to you," Killua smirked. In less than half a second he had Kurapika pinned to the wall.

"So… do you still think I'm childish?"

"Killua!"

"Blushing makes you look cute… Kurakura-chan."

He tried to push the white haired boy off, but his hand was nailed down by the assassin and his body blocked the only way out, preventing him from leaving.

Killua came closer, so their lips were only less than an inch away from each other. "Resistance is futile," he whispered. His warm breath tickled in his face, making the other man blush even harder.

"Killua…"

"Sorry, Kura-chan… I don't care what other people think…" Killua knew Kurapika wanted to keep their relationship a secret to other people, but it was fun teasing him with it.

"I just…" he softly continued, leaning in a little bit, "want to kiss you…" He closed his eyes and closed the gap between their faces.

As their lips barely brushed against each other Kurapika finally surrendered en gave in to him, like always actually.

However, his eyes flew open as some very cold substance suddenly came in contact with his face.

"Wha–!"

"Hehe, maybe you're right," Killua snickered. "I may be not so mature after all, but…" he licked some ice cream of his face, "I'll leave that part to you, okay?"

He studied the crimson red skin that was visible underneath the brown chocolate. "Now what? Is it never alright with you? Maybe you should come up with some ideas as well, 'cause I don't know it anymo– "

His breath was cut off as Kurapika's lips were pressed against his own. Killua was caught in surprise, but surely didn't mind it.

Kurapika felt the other boy smirk as he kissed back. He sometimes hated him for being dominant as hell, but on the other hand... it wasn't that bad at all.

After they broke their kiss, Killua snickered and said: "What was that just now, Kurapika? I'm not used to this new behavior of yours." He licked his ear and bit softly in it. "You wanna turn the tables around, huh? Well, forget it. You're mine."

"Don't I get anything to say in this?" he retorted.

"Nope," he simply replied. "Now let's get going, our friends are waiting for us to come back."

--

"We're home!" Killua shouted as the door flew open and they stepped into the hallway.

"Ah, finally," Leorio sighed, standing in the doorway to the living room of their apartment. "We were about to go looking for you. Just call next time, alright?" He turned around and left, leaving the two of them alone.

"He really is an old man," Killua said, rolling his eyes. "Like anything would happen to you when I'm with you."

"Yeah, I'm totally safe when you're there to protect me," Kurapika nodded, not hiding the sarcasm in his voice.

Killua winked at him. "Exactly."

"Killua! Kurapika! You're back!" yelled another familiar voice before Kurapika could continue their arguing.

"Gon!" Killua greeted his friend and ran over to him. "Sorry we're late."

"Did anything happen you?" he asked worriedly.

Killua shook his head. "No, nothing. Is dinner ready yet?"

"No, it's your turn today," he answered.

Killua sighed. "Great." He left the two of them in the hallway and took off into the living room, taking out his cellphone to call for pizza.

"Ne, Kurapika?" Gon asked.

"Hm?"

"If nothing happened, why's there ice cream in your hair?"

* * *

_Well, I hope you liked it. Please rate and review. I've got some other ideas for upcoming chapters, but it will take a while before I manage to finish a new story since I got a lot of other work to do, haha. Please look forward to it.  
_


End file.
